Santa Baby
by Brittanaismyotp
Summary: Santana comes home for Christmas and Brittany is the first person she sees. Kurt and Blaine aren't the only ones with a Christmas tradition.


*Ding-ding-dong*

Brittany slowly rolled off the couch onto the floor "Fuck" she whispered. Cheerios practice was horrible today, with only two days to go before Christmas vacation, coach was working them to hell and back and since Sue knew a storm was coming in she figured school would be cancelled.

*Ding ding-dong*

"What the hell no one's supposed to be home for 2 more hours." Brittany groaned.

*Ding-ding-ding-dong*

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

Lord Tubbington dashed from his spot on the chair near the window right to the door.

"Tubbs I really have to stop feeding you pedigree, you're not a dog, unless that's what you want to be then, I guess..."

Brittany unlocked the door and picked the hefty cat up while swinging the door open.

The first thing she saw was bright red heels, then thin toned legs. It didn't stop there though her eyes kept traveling up. An extremely short red felt skirt with fluffy white lining and then, Brittany almost drooled…..abs.

"Oh my." Brittany whispered.

Her eyes kept traveling up, from a red felt bra to "Oh god that neck" she thought. And then to a face she would never forget in a million years.

"Santana." Brittany breathed.

*Thud* The cat didn't even stick around to complain and scampered off into the kitchen.

"Hey Britt." Santana said in the most sultry voice Brittany's ever heard.

"So, you're mom sent me your Christmas list to see if I wanted to get one of them for you."

Brittany looked over Santana's shoulders to find a large red bag on the 3rd step.

"And obviously I got you all of them, but there was something else I kind of sorta hoped for...ummm knew you wanted."

Brittany licked her lips and didn't even break eye contact.

"Can I come in?"

The blonde just nodded and stepped aside. God she couldn't stop staring.

"Are you just going to keep gaping at me?" Santana smiled.

"Wha- Oh ummm, hey San! When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago. How long do we have?"

"For what?"

Santana looked at her as if she wasn't practically naked in front of her.

"Oh...umm about 2 hours."

"We'll that's kind of cutting it short." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany's brain just happened to kick in right at that moment. "Is it? Because we can just start now."

"Mrs. Pierce I wasn't expecting you to be so forward, and also I expect a piggy back ride to your bedroom, my feet are killing me in these heels."

"You're such a dork." Brittany said as she lifted Santana and started walking up her stairs.

"Mhm" Santana hummed against her neck.

As soon as they got to Brittany's room, Brittany pushed Santana onto her bed. She climbed over her and straddled her hips.

"Did you miss me baby?" Santana spoke in a low voice.

"Very very very much." Brittany said as she stared deeply into Santana's eyes, their lips heartbeats away.

Brittany closed the space between them.

"I missed you too." Santana said in between kisses

Brittany began planting kisses along Santana's jaw, down her neck, and over the tops of her breasts.

"Mmm Britt." Santana hummed.

Brittany buried her face into Santana's chest.

After a minute Santana poked Brittany's head.

"Umm Brittany?"

"I'm tired." Was the only response Santana got.

"Really Britt? I thought we were gonna..."

"I wanna sleep it's comfy here."

"Okay." Santana said as she picked up the blanket and draped it over them.

Brittany popped her head back up with a wicked grin on her face. "I've really missed me getting my way, you're so-"

"Don't say it" Santana groaned.

"Wh-"

"Don't say it don't say it don't say it." Santana said quickly then captured Brittany's bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Whipped…" Brittany moaned into her mouth.

"You're so mean." Santana breathed. And began leaving kisses down Brittany's neck.

"So is Quinn home for Christmas?"

"Really Britt? At a time like this you're thinking of Quinn?"

"Ew no. I was just wondering, I've kind of been cut off from the world, well the college world."

"I'm sorry about that babe."

"It's ok."

"Maybe I can get your mind off it."

"I don't know what could possibly do that." Brittany said with a smirk.

"You do that purposely don't you?"

"Do what?" Brittany said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Act like you're not paying attention to me, you don't like when I know that I have all your attention."

"Or maybe I just think you look adorable when you get mad, and I've really missed your adorable face."

"I'm not adorable." Santana scowled.

"It's even more adorable when you do that."

Santana seductively unclasped her bra.

"How about now?" She whispered.

Brittany took a few long moments to respond "That's not playing fair."

"Mhm" Santana hummed as she licked down Brittany's abs.

Brittany's hand quickly grabbed the back of Santana's head.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Santana smirked as she took the belt from her waist.

Santana sat up and took both Brittany's hands.

"Fuck." Brittany breathed when Santana's stomach was hovering over her.

"Wait are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Mmhm" Santana hummed as she tightly strapped the belt around Brittany's hands to the headboard.

"You're so mean." Brittany whimpered.

"We'll I guess that goes for the both of us then."

She kisses Brittany lazily, drawing out her breath as their lips slide against one another.

Santana begins to press kisses down Brittany's neck, and her left hand cups Brittany's breast with purpose. Brittany groans and her hips buck. Santana outlines everything she plans on doing, and Brittany feels her arousal pool between her thighs, causing the lace of panties to stick to her with ease.

"Santana." she moans as a warning. She doesn't know how much more she can take of this, she feels like it's been too long and she needs her now.

"Santana please." she begs as Santana kisses and licks everyone of the freckles on her toned abs.

She whines in approval when Santana takes her bra off and sucks a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it with natural skill. She arcs her back, the middle of her spine leaving the mattress as Santana takes the bud between her teeth, holding it in place as her tongue flicks it back and forth.

Santana looks up to see Brittany's eyes shut tight in pleasure, lips parted to release airy noises of complete bliss.

Santana moves lower down her body, lazily running her pointer finger up and down Brittany's inner thighs.

Brittany's legs try to wrap around her back but she holds them still and quickly removes Brittany's shorts.

She kisses across the top of Brittany's underwear, tongue dipping beneath the band just to watch Brittany's hips roll up for more. She leaves marks on Brittany's hip.

When she sits up and her fingers loop into lace to begin drawing them down Brittany's legs, her eyes lock with the deepest blue, completely drenched with desire. Santana peppers kisses to Brittany's inner thighs so close to where Brittany needs her most.

"Santana…" Brittany whines and Santana tries not to waste anymore time.

Santana lowers her mouth to Brittany's center, kissing her soft and firm, her eyes locked with Brittany's. Santana shudders at it, her nose bumping against slick folds as she breathes in Brittany's intoxicating scent. Brittany moans, her eyes glued to the brown hair between her legs. Santana smiles into her sex, opening her mouth to run her tongue through Brittany.

She licks her lips once before lowering her mouth, her tongue swirling deeper into parted folds.

Santana feels her coming, and she coaxes it out of her slowly, her tongue twisting and swirling inside as muscles clamp around it. Her fingers press into shaking thighs as her mouth pulls at her release.

"Sa-saannnnt...naa" Brittany barely finds her words.

Santana crawls up Brittany's body and unties her. She straddles Brittany's stomach and Brittany's hands hastily grab her waist. "I missed you." Brittany whispers.

"I love you." Santana smiles and kisses Brittany softly.

"So...round 2?" Santana breathes in between kisses.


End file.
